sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are four unholy, supernatural entities, summoned by Moloch, so as to bring about the Apocalypse. They are partially represented by The Four White Trees and were written in the Book of Revelations, representing conquest, war, famine, and death, riding atop horses that were black, red, pale and white, respectively. All four have appeared in the dream sequence of Ichabod Crane where he is tasked by his wife, Katrina Crane, to stop them from bringing about the Apocalypse. Towards the end of the first season, it has been revealed that each of the Horsemen were once mortal men that have sold their souls over to Moloch, who remade them into what they currently are. Excluding Death, the other three Horsemen still possess their heads, and by the time of the Season One finale, only Death and War have made full appearances (the Horseman of Conquest only appeared in the first season episode John Doe and wasn't seen afterward and Famine hasn't been encountered yet). It appears that all the Horsemen have some control of heating their weapons, as Death can heat his broadax enough to cauterize wounds and War can ignite his sword. However, this may only be limited to bladed weapons. According to Moloch in The Akeda, there is not a permanently-set person for each Horseman, as there have been Horsemen before Jeremy Crane became War, and he claimed there would be replacements after him if it became necessary. However, it is unknown just how many Horsemen there have been throughout this history. Horsemen Current members *Death **Current Human Identity: Abraham Van Brunt **Horse: White with red eyes **Symbol: Bow with an arrow **Weapon/s: Broadax (reforged), throwing ax, Mossberg 500 shotgun (formerly), Glock 17 pistol (formerly), Colt M4A1 carbine (formerly), sword **Form: Hessian Redcoat *Conquest/Pestilence **Horse: Black with red eyes **Symbol: Unknown (likely Crown) **Weapon/s: Bow and arrow, plague spreading **Form: Samurai (or Hun) Former members *War **Former Human Identity: Jeremy Crane **Former Alias: Henry Parrish **Horse: Red with flaming eyes and nostrils (appears dark due to being shadowed by the night) **Symbol: Unknown (likely Sword) **Weapon/s: Sword of fire **Form/s: Suit of Armor (formerly or Knight in armor) Yet-to-be-seen members *Famine **Horse: Pale with red eyes **Symbol: Unknown (likely Weighing Scales) **Weapon/s: Staff (or Spear or Scythe) **Form: Cloaked (or Hooded) Trivia * So far, only Jeremy has been relieved of his position as a Horseman of the Apocalypse, and the only one to still be alive in the aftermath. ** Abraham has considered returning to human life, but has yet to do so. * Chronologically, Conquest/Pestilence appears to be the oldest known member of the current set of Horsemen, with Jeremy having been the youngest known member. * Interesting enough, all Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse have never been seen altogether outside of Ichabod's dream. * The threat posed by the Four Horsemen is ambiguous at the moment. ** At the moment, there is no Horseman of War. ** The Horseman of Death has been shown willing to work with Ichabod. ** The Horseman of Conquest is only capable of entering the physical realm through his plague, last known instance of the plague was cured. If Conquest is able to bring his plague back again, he could reemerge in the physical realm. ** Famine has yet to be seen, and his status is the most ambiguous of all. See also *Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse -Wikipedia page Image Gallery Four horseman.png|The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Four Horseman.png|The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse! War.png|War's Updated Appearance Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Black and White).jpg Pale Rider.jpg|The Pale Rider Black Rider.jpg|The Black Rider Red Rider.jpg|The Red Rider White Rider.jpg|The White Rider Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Supernaturals Category:Males Category:Antagonists